Living a secret life
by Taini
Summary: There’s a new girl in Hogwarts, and no one really knows anything about her. At the same time Ginny Weasley is over-worked and sometimes simply not found by anyone. Will be GW/DM. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Living a secret life**

**Disclaimer**: Only the plot's mine.

**Summary**: There's a new girl in Hogwarts, and no one really knows anything about her. At the same time Ginny Weasley is over-worked and sometimes simply not found by anyone. Will be GW/DM. Have fun!

* * *

"Hey mate, any ideas where Ginny is?"

"Nope," answered Ron, glancing briefly around. "Most likely she's moping around somewhere, complaining about life not being fair or anything."

Ginny had been rather quiet during the train ride, and Ron had dismissed it as a puberty thing. Now the Hogwarts students were sitting at their long house tables, waiting for the new first-years to be sorted, and Ginny was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe I should go and look for her?" suggested Hermione. She and Ginny had grown close during the last years. Hermione as well as Ginny had always longed for a sister, because as nice as Harry, Ron or the other Weasley boys where, there were some things in a girl's life they couldn't talk about with them.

After the first-years were sorted, Albus Dumbledore arose. "Good evening students. Before I'll let you enjoy the annual feast, there is one student left to be sorted. Her name is Anastasia Worenski, a Russian girl who has been transferred to our school, because her parents moved to England. From now on she'll be attending the fifth grade. Please welcome her in our midst and help her wherever you can, because she's not fluent in our language."

A girl stepped up to the stool and sat on it. She looked rather ordinary and boring. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and after a few seconds it cried: "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherins clapped politely and Anastasia made her way to the Slytherin table.

"Stop staring Hermione, it's rude," grinned Harry and nudged Hermione. "She's not really that interesting."

"Yeah, but there's something…" answered Hermione and studied the foreign girl. She couldn't place her finger on it, but there was definitely something.

**************************

Later in the evening the golden trio sat in the common room, arguing about Ginny. They hadn't seen her all day since the train ride, and by now even Ron got nervous. Because as much as Ginny annoyed him from time to time, she was still his only younger sister.

"If she's not here by ten I'm going to tell McGonagall about it," announced Ron. "She can't just disappear, doesn't she realise that we're worrying about her?"

"About whom?"

Ron turned around and found his sister standing behind him. "How long are you standing there? And where have you been?" demanded the boy angrily, turning into the overprotecting brother he sometimes was.

"Where I've been is my own business Ronald," exclaimed Ginny, obviously put out. "But if you must know, I haven't felt well so I decided not to attend the feast. Then I grew hungry, so I went into the kitchen and got some snacks there. I kinda lost track of time, and now I'm back here." With a flick of her wand a fourth chair appeared.

"Still. You could have told someone!" Surprisingly enough it wasn't Ron who said it, but Harry.

Ginny sighed. "I'm no longer a little girl, you should have realised that by now. I can look out for myself."

Hermione decided that changing the subject would be a wise thing to do to keep the common room from two Weasleys loosing their temper. "So, did you see this Russian girl?"

Ginny's head jerked up and she studied Hermione intensely. "What Russian girl?"

"She'll be in your year, Anastasia something," answered Hermione. "She had been sorted during the feast, a Slytherin."

"And what's with her?" asked Ginny.

"Something's strange about her," mused Hermione. "I just can't say what it is."

"I think you're paranoid Herms," joked Ron.

"Yeah I think so too," agreed Ginny with a bride grin. "Guys, I'm going to bed, one wants to be rested for the first days of class."

The trio bid her a good night and Ginny disappeared into her dormitory.

********************************************

"So, what was your name again?"

"Anastasia Worenski," answered the girl slowly.

"You can understand us? I thought Dumbledore said you couldn't speak English?" That was Pansy Parkinson, queen of Slytherin even though she was just in her sixth year. But being betrothed to Draco Malfoy, even though everyone knew that he hated it and did everything to escape the arranged marriage, just added to her status in Slytherin house.

"You talk slowly," answered Anastasia. "I understand good, speak not." She shook her head vehemently.

"So you can understand us?"

The girl nodded.

Pansy had obviously decided that this foreign girl was no threat to her status, and immediately lost interest in her. So she disappeared, surely to annoy Draco a bit. That left the fifth year girls. They tried to talk to Anastasia, but since the girl didn't do more then nodding and shaking her head, sometimes accompanied with a yes or a no, it wasn't really interesting to talk to her. It didn't take long and Anastasia was left alone, sitting in her common room, reading a book and observing everyone around her.

**A/N.:** So, what do you think? Who is Anastasia? And believe me… it's no OC. Interested? Write me a review, and if you have a question, who knows maybe I'll even answer it. :-p And i know it's short, the next one will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

„Today we are learning how to create an illusion," announced Flitwick and he immediately had his class attention. It was a Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth year class.

Ginny's head jerked up and she studied the professor warily. Illusions were normally taught in sixth year. "Professor?"

"Yes Miss Weasley?" Flitwick smiled at her, she had always been one of his favourite students, reminding him in talent of a certain Lily Potter nee Evans.

"I'm just curious why we're starting with illusions this year. Normally they aren't taught until later?"

Flitwick nodded. "We won't learn how to illusion ourselves, because that is something very difficult. But, because of recent threats to our magical community, it is important that you all know how to uncover or detect someone under an illusion charm. So this year we are mainly concentrating on destroying someone else's illusion."

Thankfully no one noticed the quick glance Ginny and the new, quiet, boring looking, never speaking Russian girl shared.

"Professor?" This time it had been Anastasia.

"Yes Miss Woronski?"

"I…", the girl pointed at herself. "do feel… sick." She was even paler then usual.

"Go to the infirmary then", answered Flitwick. "Miss Carter, please accompany her."

The two Slytherins left the classroom quickly and Flitwick got back to explaining how anti-illusions worked.

*********************

Anastasia entered the charms classroom. After just two weeks at Hogwarts she easily found her way. She smiled slightly at the other Slytherin girls. No one really noticed her, not even the Professors did. She had already tested that, she had missed some classes and no one had noticed her absence. Not even the strict head of Gryffindor house.

Professor Flitwick started telling the class something about illusions. Anastasia really didn't like where this was going, and she was listening intensely when the Weasley girl asked the professor why they were learning illusions a year to early.

After Flitwicks explanation, of course they had to do with the recent rising of a so-called Dark Lord, Anastasia cast a quick look around and saw the Weasley girl staring at her. Then she decided quickly what to do.

"Professor?"

"Yes Miss Woronski?" answered Flitwick, this time not so happy about being interrupted.

"I…", Anastasia pointed at herself to emphasize her words. "do feel… sick." Only some seconds of irregular breathing had been enough to make her look sick and pale.

"Go to the infirmary," said Flitwick. "Miss Carter, please accompany her."

The bulky Slytherin girl got up and helped Anastasia up. Together they left the classroom and made their way to the infirmary.

Shortly before arriving, Anastasia stopped walking.

"Why are you stopping?" inquired Daniele Carter. "We aren't there yet."

"I know," answered Anastasia, as always carefully pronouncing every word and speaking very slowly. "But I am better. I forgot taking potion for my cold."

Daniele looked unconvinced. "Where is your potion?"

"Common room," said Anastasia. "I get it. You don't go with me."

Daniele looked relieved, because it was quite a distance to their common room. "Just make sure you're in time for potions. Professor Snape doesn't like people being late."

Anastasia nodded and left quickly.

**********************

Potions – the subject most students were very afraid of. And that was all but the resident potions masters fault. Starting in first year, he would yell at the students, insult them, and tell them that they had no talent what so ever. And Professor Snape truly enjoyed it, sometimes.

Ginny was an exception in many things, one of them was potions. Not because she liked the subject, and she truly did, but also because she had won Professor Snape's respect. And that was a miracle itself, because she wasn't one of his precious snakes.

"Today we will create a new potion," announced Professor Snape suddenly. The class immediately paid attention. "If any of you dunderheads actually has any talent at all, it shouldn't be to hard. You'll start with brewing a bone regrowing potion and then you will enhance it to a bone breaking potion."

Mandy Brocklehurst, Gryffindor fifth year, was foolish enough to raise her hand.

"Yes?" snapped Snape irritated.

"Why would we want to break someone's bones Sir? Is this a torture potion?"

Snape rolled his eyes as a collective gasp ran through the Gryffindors while his Slytherins only smirked. "I won't even start answering a question as dumb as that one. Does anyone of you have a clue why?"

"Because you think that an answer to a question like that is not worth actually thinking about saying a grammatically correct sentence, Sir?" guessed Ginny, smiling at the professor.

"Where did she come from?" whispered Mandy to Alicia who was sitting on her other side. The other girl just shrugged.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley. And as you are so outspoken today, will you please answer Miss Brocklehurst's question?" asked Snape. His face was stern and his eyes as unemotional as ever, but Ginny could have sworn that his lips had twitched. Ever so slightly, but still.

"Sometimes bones have to be broken in medicine," explained the redhead. "Mostly when they've been broken before and grew together in a wrong way."

"Exactly," answered Snape, not in the least surprised that Ginny had known the correct answer. "Now start with your potions, you've got two hours."

Ginny brewed, humming slightly. She had a fairly good idea how to enhance her potion. Suddenly the door burst open and none other then Draco Malfoy, bad boy extraordinaire and hottest guy in the whole school strode in. Ginny hadn't seen the cocky boy this year and she was surprised at how much he had changed. He had grown and was finally looking more like a man then a boy.

Draco Malfoy went to Snape, oblivious to the stares he received. Ginny studied Malfoy a bit more carefully then the other females, because something was different. But she wasn't quite sure what it actually was.

Malfoy explained something to Snape and gave him a permission slip. Snape nodded slowly, and the boy was leaving. On his way out he suddenly came eyes to eyes with Ginny and the girl was shocked when she saw realization in his eyes. Then the boy was gone and Ginny allowed herself to breathe again. What had he seen in her eyes?

*********************

"Stupid Weasley girl, thinks she's better then us," ranted Keira Greengrass.

"What did she do this time?" asked Pansy Parkinson. The older Slytherin girl was currently seated on a comfortable couch, looking at the fifth years.

"She was the only one who finished the potion Snape told us to do. We had to enhance one, and only she managed," answered Daniele.

"Did she now," mused Pansy more to herself then to anyone else.

"What are you talking about?" This smooth cold voice could only be Malfoy's.

"Nothing Honey," answered Pansy, smiling at him. "Just the She-Weasel."

"Ah. Quite a talented little potions maker, isn't she?" asked the boy.

"So they say," said Pansy, waving at the fifth years. "Only Gryffindor to ever get Snape's respect."

"I see. I will leave you to deal with that problem, I really don't have time for this," answered the blonde boy and disappeared again.

Anastasia had observed the whole scene. Draco Malfoy not using an opportunity to insult a Weasley or Gryffindor in all? She had heard enough things and stories about Malfoy to think that this was strange.

"Staring into Space, Woronski?" drawled Malfoy suddenly and nearly made the girl screaming in surprise. The boy smirked and sat down next to her. "You haven't said something about the Weasley girl. Everyone else in your class has complained."

*So he had noticed* "I don't say much," answered Anastasia carefully.

"I noticed that," answered Draco Malfoy with a smirk that made the girl shiver. "So I decided to share a little secret with you, to help you with your talking."

Anastasia looked at him. She didn't want him to notice her at all, because everyone knew that Malfoy was not someone to toy with.

"Don't you want to know?"

Anastasia brought herself to smiling at him. "I want to know."

Draco nodded and smiled at her, a wolfish smile. And then he suddenly started to talk Russian.

Anastasia's eyes grew wide, and then she smiled. _"You are speaking Russian?" _

"_You're happy about that?_" asked Draco a bit surprised. That was clearly not what he had expected.

"_Of course I am. Now there's finally someone with whom I can talk, who can listen to me. Wonderful. I really missed talking to people…"_ The girl talked for quite a while, until Draco stopped her.

"_I would really like to talk to you, but sadly I have no time for that, right now."_ With that, he bid her a good night and went to his dormitory, muttering about the crazy girl, and never talking to her again.

Anastasia smiled. That danger was prevented.

*************************

Ginny basically fell into her bed that evening. It hat been an eventful day and she was more then ready to go to sleep, when suddenly an owl tapped at her window.

Ginny got up and opened the window curiously. Normally the mail was brought into the great hall, and it was really abnormal that an owl would come to her dormitory.

After the owl had left, Ginny plopped down on her bed and opened the letter that bore the Hogwarts crest.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_Your performance in potions today was outstanding. You have done better then most of my sixth years would have, so I am giving you an opportunity I rarely give. Because I think that you are bored in my class and know most of the upcoming potions, I will allow you to skip this grade and continue with sixth year potions. But because you need to have an O at your OWL's to get into that course, come to my office tomorrow after lunch and I will test your abilities. If I am satisfied, and I think I will be, you may skip the grade. I hope you take this offer._

_Best regards,_

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Potions master.

* * *

  
_

_**A/N.**: Here's the next one. Please leave reviews, and tell me what you think. And do you know who is Anastasia?_

VERONICA: Thank you so much, I hope you like this chapter!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ginny was brilliant ad hiding her emotions, and no one would have guessed that she was nervous. Really nervous. She was confident in her abilities, but still, this didn't take away the whole nervousness. And there was no one with whom she could talk, because she hadn't told anyone about Snape's offer.

The girl entered Professor Snape's personal lab. "Professor?"

"Ah Miss Weasley. Please answer the questions on the board," said Snape and handed her some white sheets. "Afterwards you'll brew the draught of peace."

"I haven't brought my book Sir," said Ginny looking down.

"Stupid girl," snarled Snape. "Then you'll have to do it from memory."

Ginny sighed, but knew better then to object. She quickly answered the questions, they weren't that difficult and she was sure that she had gotten each one right. Then she started gathering the needed ingredients and set to work.

*******

"_So, where exactly do you come from?"_

Anastasia was surprised when she was addressed in her first language, but then she remembered that Malfoy was talking it fluently. _"From Moscow. And you?"_

"_I've been born in Britain, near London,"_ answered Draco and hopped onto the couch next to the girl. _"At which school have you been?"_

"_The royal school of magic in Moscow,"_ answered Anastasia.

"_Ah, so you must know my cousin Alexandrej Malfoy from the Russian line?"_ asked Draco, leaning forward in interest.

Anastasia nodded. _"Of course I do. A handsome boy, I think nearly every girl had a crush on him one time or another."_ The girl smiled, remembering.

"_And you hadn't?"_ asked Draco. So she knew his cousin, that was interesting.

"_Of course not,"_ answered Anastasia and shook her head. _"I mean, really, he was nothing else then a great bullying brat. The only things the girls liked were his extremely good looks and the money he possessed."_

Draco grinned. _"So you're not obsessed about money?"_

"_Nope."_ The girl shook her head.

***************

**Alexandrej!**

**How are you, cousin? Everything's still great in Russia? Listen, I have a question for you. Do you remember a Anastasia who was in school with you until this year? I think you must have been in the same year. If you know her, please tell me everything you know about her, because something's wrong with her. I can't really place my finger on it, but I have a feeling that I know her. **

**Best regards,**

**Draco**

******************

"I've finished Sir," announced Ginny and brought a vial to Professor Snape's desk. "Can I go now?"

"Just a moment, Miss Weasley," answered Snape. "I have examined your written work already. You have answered every question correctly."

Ginny smiled, she had already assumed she had. But still, hearing it made her proud.

"And I believe that this is a perfect example of a draught of peace," continued Snape. "Miss Weasley, since when are you bored in my class?"

"I'm not…"

Snape immediately interrupted her. "Of course you are, don't give me that."

Ginny blushed and looked at the floor. "I admit it hasn't been really challenging for the last three years."

Snape nodded. "That's why I am allowing you to move up to sixth year potions. But I have a vague feeling that you won't be really challenged by that course too."

Ginny looked at him curiously. What was he hinting at?

"I believe that you have enough potential to be in my highly advanced potions class. All students in that class are hand picked, many students don't even know that this class exists. It starts next week, I have already checked your time table, and you would be able to attend. Of course you'd still take sixth year potions, and you have to do your OWL's at the end of the year. But I think it would be a waste to ignore your talent. So what do you say?`"

Ginny looked at her professor dumbfounded. Had he really complimented her abilities? "I… ah… I…"

Snape's eyebrow rose.

"Of course Sir! Thank you for the offer!" A huge grin spread on Ginny's face. She had always been overshadowed by her brothers, but this was something none of them had ever acquired.

**************************

"I haven't seen Ginny lately," said Ron. He, Hermione and Harry were on their way to potions.

"She's always studying," said Harry and judging from his tone it was a bad thing.

Hermione nudged him. "Don't say that. She's just studying for her OWL's, that's a reasonable thing to do."

"But she had never studied that much before," complained Ron. "And always when I want to talk to her about it, she just disappears."

"I'll talk to her, okay?" promised Hermione and the boys seemed relieved.

"We're early," announced Harry and opened the door to the dungeons. Surprisingly they weren't the only ones there.

Ginny Weasley was already in the classroom together with Anastasia Woronski, the quiet Russian Slytherin. Ginny was handing her a stack of papers. They both looked up when the golden trio arrived. Ginny just smiled at the girl, whispered something and went to the other three students.

"Hey guys, you're early."

"What are you doing with a Slytherin?" asked Ron, clearly appalled.

"You remember when Filch caught me smuggling dung-bombs into the Gryffindor tower?" asked Ginny, smiling at her brother. She knew that he couldn't stay angry at her when she smiled.

Ron nodded.

"On top of detention, McGonagall made me correcting Woronski's home work, because she is really terrible at writing in English."

Obviously this explanation satisfied Ron. "What class do you have?" asked Ron. "I could walk you there."

"Uhm, potions actually," answered Ginny, smiling sheepishly.

"That can't be right, let me see." Ron fetched her time table and looked at it. "Sixth year potions? You moved up a year?"

Ginny nodded. "Snape thought I could do that."

"Amazing!" Hermione was obviously really happy for her. "Congratulations. I always knew you were good!"

Ginny looked at Hermione. "Have you?"

Hermione just nodded. "Of course. You had O's in potion, every year!"

Ginny didn't bother asking how Hermione knew this.

* * *

A/N.: Here we go, another chapter. Please leave REVIEWS!

Dracoginnylover24: You could be right. Theoretically. 

Laney Tate: Hope you liked that one too.

Mena Crocen: Thank's a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

VERONICA: It isn't Ginny? Well… maybe. Or maybe not. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

„Ah good day Miss Weasley. How are classes?"

"Quite fine, professor," answered Ginny and smiled at the headmaster. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that order mission," answered Dumbledore, looking at her carefully. "Now that you've been moved up to advanced potions, are you sure you still want this?"

"Of course headmaster," answered Ginny, rather vehemently. She had had to fight enough to get this mission, now she wasn't going to loose it at any costs.

"Really?" asked Dumbledore. "You know sixth year potions isn't easy, and advanced potions certainly aren't. I would understand if it's too much for you. I could assign this mission to someone else."

"Professor," said Ginny, sighting desperately. "You don't understand why this is so important for me."

"Please tell me than Miss Weasley, I'm sure I could understand."

Ginny studied the headmaster for a moment. "Everyone thinks that I am the baby girl, youngest of seven and only girl. And everyone seems to think that they have to protect me, shield me from everything evil. But I am no longer an innocent girl, not since the chamber. And they just don't get that I want to fight. My older brothers are in the order, except Percy that is, and Ron has gone off to save the world more than just once, together with Harry and Hermione. I just feel so useless and I want to fight in this war! So when I got this mission, I was finally able to DO something, and I really want to keep doing that. And you can't say that I haven't proven useful these past days."

Dumbledore smiled kindly at the young girl in front of him. "Ah Miss Weasley, believe me, I understand you. And you are right, your information has been highly useful. But still, you are only fifteen years old, and I don't like putting so much pressure on you."

"But you didn't, headmaster," objected Ginny. She had always liked the old man. "It was my choice, mine alone, to accept Professor Snape's offer. I know how much I can shoulder."

"Very well then. I trust you to come to me if it is getting too much?"

Ginny nodded. "Of course, Sir. Is there anything else? Because Quidditch training starts right now."

"Nothing at all, lemon drop?"

* * *

Draco and Blaise had hid in the Quidditch stances, secretly watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team practising.

"They are good," whispered Blaise, keeper and co-captain of Slytherin's Quidditch team.

"Always are," answered Draco. He didn't like it a bit, but he had to admit that they were really good. Potter of course was an extraordinary seeker, and Wesley was sadly enough getting more confident in his abilities. The beaters weren't up to the Weasley twins standard, Crabbe and Goyle were most likely better. But the chasers were unbelievable, mostly because the youngest Weasley was flying rather well. Rumor had it that she was the best chaser Hogwarts had seen in years.

"We can beat them," said Blaise, suddenly confident. "If you manage to catch the snitch before Potter."

Draco scowled silently. "Bloody Potter. Oh good, have you seen this?"

Blaise nodded amazed. Ginny Weasley had pulled a stunt, including jumping of her broom to evade a bludger, landing safely on her broom again, outmanoeuvring the keeper and scoring.

"Rather impressive. I want her on the team," joked Blaise.

"Yeah, what do you want with a blood traitor like her?" smirked Draco.

"Let's head back, I'm cold," said Blaise suddenly and then the two boys retreated to their common room.

Draco went up in his dormitory to grab some books for school work, when he noticed a letter on his bed.

**Draco!**

**  
I do remember Anastasia, Woronski I think her surname was. She had been in my year, pulled out by her parents. But Headmaster Smiroff's files state that she is still in Russia, home schooled. I had to break into his office and look into his personal files to get that information, I hope it was worth it. You wouldn't know her, she has never left Russia before. But if she's in school with you now, something's definitely off, because Smiroff's file would know that.**

**Regards,**

**Alex**

Draco read the letter carefully. He wasn't sure why Anastasia was troubling him so much, maybe it was because she sometimes felt so familiar.

"I'm going out for flying a bit," announced Draco to his roommates. Nowhere he could think better then outside, flying high in the air. The boy grabbed his firebolt and left for the Quidditch pitch.

Surprisingly enough the Quidditch pitch wasn't empty. There was already someone flying high. It was a girl, about a head smaller than Draco, flying with much skill and grace.

Draco settled on the grass, looking at the dark figure. He couldn't see who it was, but he admired her flying. It had to be a house player, because no one would discard such talent.

The flyer obviously had much fun in the air. She tried many stunts, even really dangerous ones, like standing on the broom while being on high speed.

Draco frowned. It really looked like the Weasley girl, who had done similar things during the practice. Just why would she be still outside?

The girl landed and shouldered her broom. Draco lazily made his way over to her and yelled: "You're outside after hours!" He was a prefect, so he was allowed to.

The girl jumped appalled and looked at the blonde boy.

And Draco was startled. It wasn't the Weasley girl, no, it was Anastasia Woronski.

* * *

Ginny made sure to be punctually for her first advanced potion class. She had run the way to the dungeon rather absent, because her thoughts were twirling around her mission. She wasn't sure if she had been uncovered, and she really, really hoped that she hadn't been.

Ginny entered the classroom and sat down. There were four other students, all gathered in pairs. Blaise Zabini, Slytherin, sat together with Lisa Munich, Ravenclaw. And Tobias Harder, Ravenclaw, together with Harold McLloyd, Slytherin.

Professor Snape strode into the classroom, looking around. "Good day students," he greeted, sounding ways friendlier than he had ever before. "You'll be partnered during the year with the person sitting next to you at the moment. Ah, Miss Weasley, your partner will be…"

The door slammed open and Draco Malfoy came in. "Sorry Professor, got stopped by Peeves."

Snape nodded. "I was explaining that you are partnered with the person seated next to you, so please get next to Miss Weasley."

Draco scowled and looked unhappy, but he knew better than to debate with Professor Snape.

"Don't think I want to be partnered with you," hissed Ginny.

Draco wanted to respond, but was interrupted by Snape. "I won't tolerate childish behaviour in this class. You have been handpicked because of your ability in potions, and believe me, if you start annoying me, you're removed from this class in an instant. Understood?"

The students nodded and Ginny looked at Draco. "Truce? Only for this class?"

Draco nodded ever so slightly.

Snape continued explaining about some different herbs, they would use today. Neither Ginny nor Draco was really paying attention, because they already knew about the herbs.

"What broom do you fly Weasley?" whispered Draco.

"Why do you wanna know," hissed Ginny.

"I thought we called a truce? I'm just trying to make conversation," answered Draco, still whispering.

"During Snape's lecture? You must be mental," said Ginny.

Draco grinned. "So?"

"So what?"

"What broom do you fly?"

"A cleanswhip nine-seven." There was no point in lying, he would see her flying it in the next match, and Quidditch enthusiast that he was, he would be able to identify her broom.

Draco studied her. The same model had been over Anastasias shoulder when he had seen her on the Quidditch pitch. Before he could ask another question, Snape had stopped talking and looked at them.

A very, very slow minute tickled by, until the Professor started talking again. "Now that I have everyone's attention, here is what you have to do: There are seven ingredients up here, I expect you to brew a draught out of your memory, using at least five of these ingredients. What you make is up to you, you've got an hour. Begin!"

Draco and Ginny looked at each other. "Any ideas?" asked Draco, looking at the ingredients.

"We could make a healing potion," suggested Ginny. "We'd need ginger root, eucalyptus leaves, rose roots, horseradish and mugwort."

"Yeah but that's a pretty easy potion," objected Draco. "Are you up for something more challenging?"

Ginny's eyes were shining, she loved potion making, and it seemed as if Draco Malfoy of all people, was actually a decent lab partner. "Course. What do you have in mind?"

"A poison repelling draught," answered Draco, looking unbelievably smug.

Ginny tried remembering the recipe. "But we'd need anise and rind. Anise is over there, but the rind?"

"What is the rind needed for?" asked Draco, thinking hard.

"I think it's for moving more quickly in the bloodstream. Wait a minute, if we'd double the dose of anise, it should have the same effect!"

"Brilliant Weasley," answered Draco. Now he knew why the girl had been admitted to advanced potions, even though she was only a fifth year.

After the hour was up, Ginny brought the bottle to Snape's desk and left the dungeons.

Draco wanted to catch her before she left to ask her some more questions, but he had been held behind by Professor Snape. When he left the dungeons, the littlest Weasley was no where to be found.

A/N.: Here you go, and please, Please, PLEASE leave a Review. They make me happy, and if I'm happy I'm updating quicker!

Mena Crocen: Yeah you're right, I think Rowlings made the story up quite quickly, and she didn't really concentrate on the characters.  
VERONICA: You're confused? Yay! :-) No, I'm not telling you who she is, but believe me, it won't be long and you'll know! I promise!  
DiabloAngelos: I admit, it's not really a hint, but now we know that there is definetly something off with her? How long until Draco will know what it is? What do you think?  
Dracoginnylover24: Here you go, hope you liked it! Some Draco - Ginny interaction, but they won't act this civil around each other everytime. They are just too smart to do so in front of Snape, because as we all know, they know that Snape isn't the most patient person.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

„Headmaster, that is absolutely insane!"

Dumbledore smiled slightly, allowed the door to close behind the angry potion master. He had noticed a long time ago that he was 'headmaster' when Snape was angry, and 'Albus' when everything was okay. "Sit down dear boy. What has gotten you all riled up?"

"A student? I know you had plans to infiltrate Slytherin house to find out more about those death eater children. But still, you should have confided me!" growled Severus.

Albus looked at him for a long time before he finally answered: "I know I should have, and I apologize deeply for not doing so. I didn't tell you, so you wouldn't know who the infiltrator was. So you'd treat everyone the same."

"But why in god's name did you allow a student to pull that stunt? It's ways too dangerous for her. If anyone sees through her camouflage she's going to be in serious trouble."

"I know that, and she knows that. Believe me, she is capable of doing so, and I told her to come straight to my office," answered Dumbledore. "And I thought it was best to appoint this mission to a student, because she really knows her way around Hogwarts, and that could be important."

"Headmaster? There is one more thing I really would like to know. How does she do it?" asked Snape, truly intrigued.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at his favourite potion master. "Do you remember Hermione Granger in third year?"

* * *

Ginny danced around in her dormitory, admiring herself in her brand new Quidditch uniform. The school had given new uniforms to all Quidditch teams, and Ginny found them rather fitting.

"Gin, are you coming? You should get some breakfast," yelled Ron out of the common room.

Ginny bopped down the stairs, smiled at her brother and went to breakfast. The Gryffindors were cheering for their team, hoping that they would win the first game of the season against Ravenclaw.

Harry grinned and started pilling up food on Ginny's plate. "Can't let our best chaser starve, can we?"

Ginny pushed him away playfully. "You know, if I eat as much as you suggest, I'd double my weight by tomorrow."

"Wouldn't really make things differently, would it?" sneered a familiar voice.

"What do you want Malfoy?" hissed Ginny.

"Ah nothing at all, just making sure you're not doping yourself before that very important Quidditch match." Malfoy looked unbelievably smug and his cronies snickered.

"Just you wait until we play against you," grinned Ginny, not even allowing the ferret to kill her good mood.

"I'm looking forward to it. Will be a good and easy win," answered Draco, equally grinning. Before Ginny had come back with a witty answer, the blonde boy had disappeared.

"Don't let him get to you," warned Ron. "I don't want you distracted during the game."

"Nothing to worry, brother dearest," chimed Ginny.

* * *

"So, wanna bet?"

"Yeah sure, why not," answered Draco.

"Okay, so five galleons to Gryffindor!"

Draco turned to Blaise. "You're actually betting for those blood traitors out there?" sneered the blonde boy. In truth he had wanted to bet on Gryffindor, but now he no longer could.

Blaise just shrugged. "Sure, I mean, Higgs can't defeat Potter, and Gryffindor got the Weasleys, and they're both quite good. So, you're on?"

"Make it ten galleons!"

The two boys watched the Quidditch game, on more exited than the other. Draco's eyes went back to the Slytherin stands where he was sitting, searching the crow for a familiar face but not noticing it anywhere.

"By Merlin, the girl's good," marvelled Blaise.

"Yeah, yeah she is," answered Draco rather absent. He gently nudged Pansy who was sitting next to him.

"What's up, Drake?" asked the girl, never taking her eyes off the Quidditch field.

"Can you see Anastasia somewhere?" asked the blonde boy.

Reluctantly Pansy tore her eyes off the good-looking Ravenclaw captain. "Nope, no where. Why are you so interested in her though?"

Draco frowned. "Just so."

"No not just so," answered Pansy, finally looking at the other Slytherin. This topic was more interesting than the captain. "I caught you staring at her nearly regularly these past days. And you're asking other people about her. I'm not stupid, I sense that there is something going on."

Draco thought about it for a moment. He liked Pansy, like a sister, and she really was a clever girl, just nearly never showing it. But still, as long as he wasn't sure he wouldn't speak of his suspicion to anyone. "No really, there's nothing to tell," was his answer, and he flashed Pansy a brilliant smile. Normally this would work with every girl, just not with Pansy.

"Fine, then don't tell me," huffed the girl and got back to her previously activity. Ogling the Ravenclaw captain.

"So really, what's up with you and this Woronski girl?" asked Blaise.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not you too," sighed the boy. "There's nothing going on!"

"If you say so," answered Blaise but it was clear that he was not convinced.

"I'm going back," announced Draco suddenly. No one was really surprised as his fellow Slytherins were rather accustomed to his quickly changing moods.

Back in the Slytherin common room, Draco checked all the rooms to see if Anastasia was there. But she wasn't. So he decided to use the point-me charm that Potter had used during the tri-wizard tournament.

"Point-me Anastasia Woronski!" A silver line shot out of his wand, and Draco followed it. To his surprise the charm led him directly to the Quidditch field, but after arriving there he still couldn't see Anastasia. And he had to cut off the charm before it pointed to one person, because he didn't want anyone to see him performing charms.

* * *

"We won! We won! We won!"

The whole Gryffindor house was celebrating, someone had gotten food from the kitchen and firewiskey from Hogsmead.

The team was celebrated, everyone wanted to congratulate them, and Ginny was sure that she had shaken more hands than ever before. But it was still great.

Ron thrust a bottle of butterbeer in Ginny's hand. "Good game, Gin. You're unbelievable!"

Ginny's smile grew wide, Ron was seldom praising her, and those moments felt so good. "Thank's! You were great too."

**Sometimes, life was good.

* * *

  
**

"Woronski?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Where were you during the Quidditch match?"

'Shit' "I was in my dormitory," answered the Russian girl.

"No you weren't. I was down here and I did check all the rooms," answered Draco.

"Why do you care?" hissed Anastasia. It's none of your business where I am and what I'm doing. Besides, you can't have checked all the rooms, because there's no way for you to get into the girls dormitories."

"Well yes, but I charmed a Point-me and…"

Draco was cut of as a first year addressed Anastasia. "Professor Snape has asked for you."

Anastasia got off, smirked at Draco.

* * *

"Professor? You wanted to talk to me?" asked Anastasia as she entered Snape's office.

"Yes, come over here," said the potion master and waved her to his desk. "Look at these. Are they yours?"

Anastasia looked at a bundle of essays lying on Snape's desk. She recognized her script immediately. "Yes Sir, those are mine."

"Would you like to explain why there is another name on them?" asked Snape silently and removed his hand. He had covered the tiny name in the edge. Ginny Weasley.

**Sometimes, life was crap!**

A/N: See, you reviewed and I posted this one earlier. So please leave some more Reviews, and you'll get the next chapter soon. I promise!

DiabloAngelos: Looks like it, eh? :-)

Rajsa: That was nice! I appreciate it. Please leave another comment, because I hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the other ones.

Dracoginnylover24: Hope you liked that one too.

VERONICA: Here you go. Some Ginny-Draco confrontation in the next chapter, I promise!

Signorina Margherita: I think you know a little more by now? There's just the question, how did she do it?


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Draco was on his way back to the Slytherin common room, thinking about how he suddenly had something to against the youngest Weasley in his hands. Suddenly a hand appeared, grabbed him and dragged him into a tiny potion ingredients storage room.

„What the..."Draco stopped when he recognized the Weaslette. „If you are so desperate, you could have simply asked. I mean, I don't like you, but still."

Ginny scowled. „Stove it Ferret-boy!"

„Don't insult me! You're the one who dragged me inside this tiny room," answered Draco, clearly annoyed. „What do you want?"

Ginny shot him an angry glance. „You found out about me being Anastasia." She was stating it, and Draco decided not to answer. „But I can't have you running around and spilling my secret."

Draco smirked. „So what do you suggest Weaslette?"

„You have to keep quiet. No word to anyone!" demanded Ginny.

„Now why would I do that?" asked Draco, grinning smugly. „I mean, honestly, you're not really in the position to demand anything."

Ginny folded her armes and studied him calmly. „Fine. What do you want for your silence?"

„Maybe I'm not offering anything," answered the boy, still smirking at her. „Maybe I'm just going to my father, telling him about your mission and double-life."

Surprisingly enough this threat had no effect on Ginny. „As if you would do something like that."

Draco was truly surprised that Ginny hadn't been a tad more afraid. Everyone was afraid of Lucius Malfoy. „And why shouldn't I?"

Ginny allowed herself to smirk in a very Malfoy like way. „Because you don't really want to have anything to do with your father. Because you are no Deatheater and you don't want to be one."

It took a huge amount of self control for Draco not to look openly surprised. „And why wouldn't I? Maybe I even have the mark on my arm?"

Ginny shook her head. „Don't think of me as being silly," answered the girl. „I know that you don't have the mark, because Voldemort doesn't allow any of his followers to get the mark before they are turning seventeen and leave the school. Rather understandable, actually. And, seriously Malfoy, could you tell me right here, right now that you want to be a Deatheater like your father, a robbing, raping, murdering Deatheater?"

Draco studied the girl with newly found respect. She had called the Dark Lord by his name, something only people who where foolish enough, like Potter, or powerful enough, like Dumbledore, did. And he had no idea how she had come across the little bit of information about the age restriction. Draco considered her knowledge for a moment before he decided to be truthful. „I wouldn't. You are right. But did you know this, or did you guess?"

„I knew it," answered Ginny and the lack of triumph in her words were enough proof for Draco that she was telling the truth. „So we ruled you telling the bad guys out."

„Okay, I have an idea," announced Draco after some seconds of heavy thinking.

„I fear I won't like it," said Ginny, tapping impatiently with her foot. It was getting late and she wanted to be back in the Gryffindor tower before curfew.

Draco ignored her statement and continued: „I want you to answer all questions I might have!" He was truly intrigued by her and desperately wanted to know where she was getting her information from.

„We can do that, but you have to understand something," answered Ginny. „I can't tell you certain things, and I guess you know that. So understand if I am going to deny you some answers."

Draco nodded. „I can live with that."

„Fine. Where do you want to meet?"

„I have a private dorm, let's meet there, tomorrow after Dinner."

Ginny didn't ask about the location of the room, or about the password needed to enter. „Okay, I'll be there."

„Oh and one thing Weasley! I know you think you know everything, and because you didn't even bothered asking about my password confirms that. But I'll change the password today, let's see if you can know it quickly enough!"

Ginny grinned and flashed him a smile. She lent towards Draco and her lips where nearly brushing his ear when she whispered: „It won't be difficult. See you tomorrow!" When she left her hand nearly brushed his.

Draco looked after the retreating girl. That red-haired pixie had definitely gotten his attention.

* * *

„Good evening my dear!"

„Good evening! Lions mare!"

The fat lady smiled at the girl before her and swung to the side to let her enter the Gryffindor common room.

„Hey Gin!"

Ginny sighed, she had rather not run into parts of the golden trio, but she couldn't run past them without saying anything. Not without a really good explanation. „Hey guys."

„It's pretty late and you're always looking very tired," said Ron, critically looking at her. „You okay?"

„Yeah, I'm okay. Just much to do, homework and such," answered Ginny and smiled at her brother. Sometimes he was a tad too protective of her, but it was still nice to know that there was someone who cared.

„Maybe the sixth year potions is getting too much for you? I could talk to McGonagall, and she could talk with Snape..." There it was again, the overprotectivness.

„No, Ron don't," answered Ginny, yawning. „Potions is fun. And even though it's sixth year potions, it's not that difficult."

„Hey, are you insane? Potions not difficult?" laughed Harry. „Well maybe it isn't and it's just Snape but truly, I don't see myself ever loving potions."

Ginny laughed. She, too, couldn't picture Harry as a potion master. „And here I was, thinking that you would become Hogwarts next snarky potion master!"

„Me, eww, never!"

„Guys, I'm going to bed, good night!"

„Night, Gin. And should you need help with anything, just come and ask."

Once again Ginny smiled at her brother before leaving the boys and falling in her bed. She could really do with some sleep!

* * *

Today they had another advanced potions class. Ginny was actually looking forward to it, until she remembered her last conversation with Malfoy. Normally he was rather bearable in advanced potions, but she was worried that he would be his obnoxious self, this time.

The girl arrived in the dungeons and found the rest of the class already there. She glanced at her watch and was relieved, she was on time.

„Good evening class. Today we are going to do something more theoretical. There are vials on your desks, each containing a different potion. You've got until the end of the class to write an essay about the potion. You don't have to stay in here to complete this assignment, and you can use whatever help you might think of, just no asking others. Is that understood?"

The students nodded. Ginny raised her hand.

„Miss Weasley?"

„Are we doing that in pairs or alone?"

„In pairs. Combine your knowledge. See it as a test," answered Professor Snape. They had studied the art of identifying a potion in the last periods.

„Where do you wanna work?" asked Ginny.

„I'd say my room," answered Malfoy and turned to her, a mean grin in her face. „But that would mean me showing you where it is, and I'm not going to do that."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She did already know where his room was, and she was pretty certain that she would know the password by dinner. Hopefully.

„Library? Most students will be in class, it should be rather quiet and empty by now," suggested Ginny.

Draco just shrugged. „Whatever!"

They both snatched the vials from their desk and entered the library. They found an empty table in the potions area.

Ginny eyed her vial. „I think we should write down everything obvious for a start."

„Yeah, we'll do that," agreed Draco. „You'll write."

„Why me?" asked Ginny.

„Because you're the girl!"

„And as such I'm not able to do something more qualified?" asked Ginny angrily.

Draco eyed her. „Yeah that too, but I was actually aiming for the fact that your script is more legible than mine."

Ginny blushed a bit and pulled her quill and some parchment from her bag. „So, what do we have."

Draco looked at the vial. „Dark green, thick consistence, cords, oily, smells like old eggs."

„That's all?" asked Ginny after she finished writing.

„For now yes," answered Draco. „Wait a second." He started searching through the books that were surrounding them, finally finding what he had been looking for.

„How to identify your potion," read Ginny aloud and smiled. „That's going to be easy."

„'m not sure," answered Draco.

They opened the section for identifying by color, and the book told them that green was normally only the outcome if the potion was for healing. The thickness told them that it could easily been brewed as a salve, and the cords were a sign for mushrooms in the recipe.

„Pity that there is nothing about the old eggs," mumbled Ginny and Draco had to chuckle.

„So what now?"

„I think we could start with a book about healing potions. I mean, it's green after all," said Ginny.

Half an hour later they had already gathered that their potion was for broken bones, and they were looking through a book that had all sorts of Salves in it. As by now they hadn't found a clue, but it was a rather fascinating book with very interestingly colored pictures, and they were both laughing, rivalry between their families and themselves totally forgotten. Until...

„Ginny? Shouldn't you be in class? And what is he doing here???"

Ginny sighed and thought about the quickest way to save her overreacting brother from blowing himself up, but Draco was quicker.

„And shouldn't you be in class Weasel?"

„I haven't talked to you," answered Ron, his face already red from anger. „Ginny, has he done anything to you?"

„No, no nothing Ron," answered Ginny quickly. „We are working on a potions project. Snape has partnered us together."

Ron looked at her. „But you aren't working with the ferret in potions."

Ginny sighed. „No I don't, but this isn't for potions."

„But you said..."

„Listen Weasley, I'm sure you'd like to have a nice getting together where we could discuss our problems, but the Weaslette and I are having restricted time, so i suggest you close your mouth, move on and ask your sister some when later," drawled Draco.

Ron opened his mouth to throw some insults at Draco, but Ginny stopped him right away: „Draco is right," answered the girl. „We can talk about it later."

Ron wasn't entirely convinced, but Hermione who had been somewhere near had come by and decided that now would be the best moment to grab the boy on his arm and drag him away.

„Weaslette?" asked Ginny, her eyebrow raised. „I don't like it."

„Fine, pix," answered Draco. „Come on, we should work."

„Pix?" asked Ginny, her eyebrow even more raised.

„Yeah. Because you are a little pixie. Now come on!"

Ginny chuckled slightly. „Hey stop, look at this!"

The book had a picture of a salve with the same dark green color, their potion had.

The Mending-Salve

Mostly applied when the rips are broken. Without use by complicated bone fractures. Used in it's potion form to heal internal bleeding.

Now that was interesting.

„Internal bleeding?" asked Draco. „Fine, all we need now is the name."

That alone took only five minutes, their potion was identified, it was, surprisingly, an anti-bleeding potion. They quickly wrote an essay about the potion, it's making and all the effects. Afterward they went back into the potion classroom and handed their essay back to Snape.

Draco wanted to leave when he felt someone holding his arm. He turned and looked exactly into Ginny's eyes. Their color was a wonderful warm and soft brown.

„Thank you Draco," whispered the girl, never breaking the eye contact. „It was nice working with you." Her hand trailed down his arm and brushed his hand. „I'll see you after dinner."

Once again Draco found himself staring at a retreating Weaslette.

Ginny smiled on her way into the great hall, her finger clutching at a small pice of parchment.

Dinner wouldn't start until at least thirty minutes and nearly no one was in the great hall. Ginny sat down and put the parchment on the table. She cast a complicated sounding spell and immediately soft voiced could be heard. Ginny concentrated on them and suddenly her face lit up.

„Yeah, just come over some when in the evening." Draco's voice.

„Didn't you have plans with the Weaslette?" It was definitely Blaise Zabini's voice.

„You make it sounding like I'm going to have sex with her." Draco, laughing. „We are just going to learn for that test in advanced potions that's coming up."

*Nice lie* thought Ginny.

„Ah I see. So when should I come over?" Blaise.

„Around ten? Ah and I changed the password, it's parseltounge." Draco.

Ginny muttered another spell and the voices fell silent. So that was the new password.

„Hey Ginny, can I talk to you?" asked Ron. He, Harry and Hermione had entered the great hall.

„About what?" asked Ginny. She had forgotten about earlier.

„You were in the library, with the ferret" answered Ron. It was obvious how much he tried to stay calm.

„We told you. We were working at a potion assignment," answered Ginny, looking at the trio. Harry hadn't said anything until now, so Ginny was sure that Hermione had told him.

„But there's no potion assignment," argumented Harry. „We'd know if there was one." He looked at Hermione and she was nodding in confirmation.

„Oh, it's not for sixth year potions," answered Ginny. „But I truly don't see the problem, it's not even your business who I'm sitting with in the library."

„Of course it is, Ginny. You're my baby sister!" answered Ron hotly. „And of course I'm scared if it's Malfoy of all people, he's the enemy!"

Ginny scowled silently. Malfoy had entered the great hall only a second ago, and he smiled at her. „Ron, I can care for myself, you don't have to protect me."

Ron wanted to say something, but Hermione stopped him. „What do you mean with 'it's not sixth year'?"

„It's for advanced potions," answered Ginny. She started to be really annoyed.

„I have never heard of that," said Harry. „Are you sure you're not making that up?"

Ginny was no the edge of exploding.

„It's a class for the most gifted students," answered a voice behind Harry. „Snape hand picks them."

Harry turned around and looked at Malfoy. „No one has asked you ferret!"

„Then maybe you should have Potty," answered the blond boy. „Ginevra, I think we have something to complete for Snape."

Ginny was totally relieved. „Yeah, buy guys!" She got up quickly and left the great hall together with Draco. „Thank's! I really can't stand them sometimes."

„Oh, I hate them," answered Draco. „They are so full of themselves, so overconfident."

„Yeah, I know what you mean," answered Ginny. „Do you mind picking up some food from the kitchen? Because I guess we'll get hungry eventually."

„Don't worry," answered Draco, surprised that Ginny really knew where his room was. „Dobby!"

Dobby appeared with a soft CRACK. „What can Dobby do for the young Master Malfoy?"

Ginny looked from Dobby to Draco, clearly not understanding why the houself was still following his former master.

„Dobby could you prepare some sandwiches and bring them to my room? Miss Weasley and I have to skip dinner," answered Draco.

„Yes Master Malfoy, of course, Dobby will prepare the food right now!" The houself was practically bouncing up and down of excitement. „Young Master wants anything else?"

„No thank you," answered Draco and Dobby disappeared again.

Draco caught Ginny staring at him and smirked. „I know I'm gorgeous, but please stop drooling all over me."

„You're impossible Malfoy," muttered Ginny. „Come on!"

They reached his room, and Ginny knew the correct password.

„I never knew that private rooms where that beautiful," said Ginny stunned. The room she had entered was beautiful. „I want one too."

„You couldn't afford one even if you'd sell your whole house and family," answered Draco and sat down on the bed. „So, can I start asking?"

„Not wasting any time, I see," laughed Ginny and sat down next to him. The bed really was comfortable. „What do you want to know?"

„How come no one has ever known that you are talented in potions?"

Ginny laughed darkly. „Well, Snape did noticed, so it's not no one, now is it? But that question is easily answered. I'm the youngest of seven children, only daughter. Everyone just thinks about protecting me, they don't notice anything that's no threat to me. I have only ever gotten O's since second year, but no one noticed."aufzeichnen

„How did you know where my room was?"

„What do you think am I doing when I'm Anastasia?" asked Ginny.

Draco thought for a moment. „I guess you're spying on us Deatheater children."

Ginny nodded. „Yeah, that's right. So I basically know through spying."

„I see. But how did you get the password?"

Ginny smirked, and Draco once again noticed how good she looked while doing that. „See this?" The girl handed him a piece of parchment.

Draco eyed it carefully. „What's that?"

„It's like a camcorder," began Ginny and had to grin when she noticed that Draco had no idea what a camcorder was. „It's filming everything around it. This one shows only black, because it's been in your pocket, but it has recorded all voices around you. You told Zabini the password, and voila I had it!"

Draco was really impressed. He suddenly remembered those moments when she was brushing his arm, distracting him enough to get that parchment in his pocket. „How did you get these?" He gestured to the parchment. „I'm pretty sure you're not getting them at Hogsmead or Diagon Alley."

„No you can't," answered Ginny. „I can't tell you much, but there's a shop in Nocturne Alley, I'm a frequent customer of."

Draco smirked. „Didn't know you had it into you, Weaslette. Since when have you stopped being shy little she-weasel?"

Ginny scowled, she really hated those stupid nicknames. „I've never been. I just thought it would be a good thing to let people know that I could never be a danger for anyone. So I had time to learn and to prepare some things, and no one would ever suspect the littlest Weasley, such a nice, innocent girl, to do something forbidden." Something dark shone in her eyes.

„Fascinating," answered Draco. „So, for whom are you getting all this information?"

„Can't tell you, and I'm sure you knew that!"

Draco shrugged. „Had to try. So, do you fish for information in general, or do you search for something precisely?"

„Something precisely," answered Ginny. „But I can't tell you what it is."

„Wouldn't have asked," said Draco, even thought that had been his next question. „You said, you learned some things. What things?"

„Ah, I'm trained in martial arts, some spying techniques, things like that," answered Ginny, determined to stay vague. She didn't want him to know how much she was capable of.

„Who thought you that?"

„Sirius. He started training me the summer after my second, your third year. He had to stay hidden, couldn't go out, and he definitely understood me. Better than everyone. So he started teaching me, and as a former auror, he's quite a good teacher," answered Ginny and yawned. „Draco, it's getting late, I'd better head back."

„Is it getting late or do you know that Zabini is coming around ten?" asked Draco with his typical smirk.

Ginny glanced at the clock, she hadn't noticed that so much time had already passed. „Yeah I know that, but I didn't think that it would be that late, already." She got up and snatched her bag. „Hey Draco?"

„Yeah?"

„What do you say, let's be friends. I know you're not one of the bad guys, and you know I'm not one of the golden trio fans. And it would definitely be a shocker to the school, a Weasley and a Malfoy, hanging out together. And god knows, we both need someone to talk to." Once again Ginny's smirk was an imitation of his.

Draco thought about it for a moment, but he knew that he had already lost. Because he had truly enjoyed spending time with her, and she was a far more interesting character than those other stupid girls. „I'm on, pix!" He had to laugh when Ginny threw him a angry glance and stormed out of his room.

**A/N.: Hey you, this time it's longer!!! Extra for you. I hope you like it. So... I wish you all happy Easter, even though I'm not sure if you're celebrating it, we do! Ah and I hope you liked the Ginny-Draco interaction here.**

And about the room thing: Those students with parents who are rich enough can have single rooms. Hogwarts is big enough for that.

Please leave a review, you'd make me very happy!

Dracoginnylover24: So here it is, what do you think? Like the Ginny - Draco interaction?

Essabellia: Yeah, stupid work, have to do that too from time to time :-)

VERONIC: Here you go, more interaction, just for you!!!

Rajsa: Your review made me feel happy!!! Thank you sooo much!

Mena: Well, my theorie is as follows: Because Ginny is playing another person when she's turning back with the time turner, she's able to see herself. Because the Ginny Ginny wouldn't go mad, because she's not seeing a doppleganger. I hope that makes sense to you.

DiabloAngelos: Muahahaha, fooled you, didn't I? ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

Hogwarts was officially in shock. Something grave had happened, something that was even less understandable than Dumbledore's strange love for Muggle sweets.

Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy were walking through Hogwarts. Together. They were friends. And they didn't even tried to hide it.

People had whispered about the unlike pair for a time until Ron Weasley, famous for his temper, found out. And he, of course confronted Ginny in the middle of the great hall, for everyone to see. And while the two Weasleys yelled at each other, with Potter and Granger in the background and Malfoy smirking superior, students were already betting on the outcome of the shouting match.

"What are you doing with him Ginny? I thought Mum had raised you better!"

"Mum raised me to be an individual. A thinking one. And I might have decided, after a long and careful observation, that it is within my right to befriend Malfoy!"

"Is he fucking you? Is he? Or are you under some spell?"

This accusation finally ticked Ginny off. Her wand pointed at Ron and the boy blanched visibly. He knew exactly what his sister was capable off.

"Seriously Ginny I think this is neither the time nor place…"

"Stove it Hermione. Or you're going to be next!"

Potter, who looked like he would intervene, obviously decided that not even his best friend was worth crossing path with an enraged Ginevra Weasley.

"One Galleon on her using a curse on her brother," whispered Anastasia. Knowing what she was going to do in a minute was rather useful to make the correct bets on her behaviour.

"Pix, as much as I would like you cursing your brother, I don't think it's a good idea with the teachers watching"

Ginny whirled around and looked at Draco. He was absolutely right, Dumbledore and Snape were watching the scene with some badly hidden amusement, and McGonagall was already making her way through the crowed, yelling "Miss Weasley, stop this NOW!"

Ginny smirked at her brother. "You know I love you so much that I even freely take detention for you," announced the girl brightly, and Ron was cursed with a Bat Boogey Hex.

"Miss Weasley!" screeched McGonagall on top of her lungs, finally getting attention.

Students already exchanged money and placed new bets on the punishment for Ginny's outburst.

"Yeah I know," hissed Ginny. "Detention for how many nights? But I guess you'll want to discuss this in your office, so come on!" And with that she left a dumbfounded mass of students, staring after her.

* * *

"Typically Gryffindor."

"Ah, don't do that to me," whined Ginny. "I'm already punished enough."

"Giving up so easily?" teased Draco. He was currently sitting on Snape's desk, watching Ginny who was cleaning those big and really dirty cauldrons. Without magic, of course.

"What did you do, actually?" asked Ginny looking directly at Draco. "Why do you have to supervise my detention?"

"I might have cast something at the Weasel," answered Draco, smirking.

Ginny rolled her eyes, the boy was definitely too full of himself. "So why aren't you scrubbing those cauldrons with me?"

"Because only Snape saw me," answered Draco. "And he doesn't really like the Weasel himself, so… How many detentions did you get, actually?"

"A weeks worth of it," answered Ginny. "Hey Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep at yours tonight? I really don't want to see Ron again, it could happen that he awakes with a broken nose or something."

Draco chuckled slightly. "Sure you can. No problem at all. Even though I would like to see your brother with a broken nose. With his face that could actually be an improvement."

Ginny stifled a laugh. With Draco around her, detention was actually bearable.

* * *

Ginny was surprised to find Draco in front of Dumbledores office. "What are you doing here?"

"I've got a letter telling me to come here, and you?"

"I have to report here for my next detention. You don't have detention, do you?" She eyed him carefully, Ron had woken up the last morning with a broken nose, and no one knew who did it. Could have been Draco, though.

"Err, yeah I guess I do," answered Draco looking at the floor. He knew that the Weasel-king had earned the broken nose, but he also was aware that Ginny normally had a good relationship with her brother. And he certainly didn't want to anger her.

"You broke his nose?"

Draco nodded ever so slightly.

Ginny smiled cruelly. "He earned that," was all she said.

The two students waited in silence until the door opened.

"Ah Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy, come in. Lemon drop?"

The students declined the offer, Ginny was sure that there was something amiss with those Lemon drops.

Dumbledore looked at them through his half moon glasses and Ginny could detect the ever present twinkle in his eyes. "I, as well as the rest of the school, am aware of your unlikely friendship. I must say I'm surprised to see that happening. A Weasley and a Malfoy, that has happened never before. What you don't know is that there is a prophecy about you two. Until now I haven't known that it was about you, but it's pretty clear right now."

Ginny and Draco shared a look, the old headmaster was once again talking merely in riddles. "Sir, if you could tell us the prophecy, maybe we could understand you better?" suggested Draco.

"No, it's not the right time for sharing that," answered Dumbledore. "But I'll tell you the essentials. You both are needed to aid Harry in the last fight against Voldemort."

Draco rolled his eyes. Potter wasn't as bad as he always said, but he really couldn't stand the Weasel. And fighting with Potter meant fighting with his cronies too.

"I want you both to receive some extra training," continued Dumbledore. "I have hired a teacher to train with you. You'll be taught a lot of things that a normal Hogwarts student never learns."

"Who is this teacher?" asked Ginny.

"Someone you know, Ginny, dear," answered Dumbledore. "But, seeing as Draco is a Slytherin, his life could become rather unpleasant if his classmates found out about him fighting for the light. So you'll be given detentions whenever you have training. Is that understandable?"

Both Ginny and Draco nodded.

"Good. Your instructor will be no one else than Sirius Black! He'll come to Hogwarts on Monday, you'll start training right then."

* * *

**A/N.: Please, please leave me a review!!! I really appreciate your reviews, they help me writing. Keep it up!  
**

DiabloAngelos: Even more Ginny-Draco, just for you! :-)

VERONICA: And now they'll start training… believe me, there are strange things going to happen at Hogwarts.

Dracoginnylover24: Like this one too? I hope so.

Essabellia: You should celebrate it. With much chocolate and such.

Rajsa: So, here's the next one. Any suggestions what Ginny and Draco are going to learn? Any ideas? 

Galloth: I think you're right, it would be impossible. But Draco is quite powerfull too, they just don't know it yet. And does Draco? No one knows, but it will be told!  Thank you though, for your wonderful review.


End file.
